


Study Buddies

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student Jackson, College Student Stiles, Cute Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Jackson falls for Stiles right away, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Stiles, Tired Stiles Stilinski, flirty stiles, i'm bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: He was working on a problem in his notebook until he heard a loudthunk.  Jackson looked up, startled, and raised an eyebrow; Amber Eyes had passed out with his head in Jackson’s textbook.  He sucked in a breath and glanced around the library.  It seemed like no one else had noticed Amber Eyes passing out.  Jackson sat stupidly in his chair for a couple minutes and stared.  Should he wake him up?  Let him sleep?  Yell at him for interrupting his homework?  In the end, he settled for flicking Amber Eyes’ head.  Nothing happened.  The guy didn’t even flinch.  Jackson narrowed his eyes and tried glaring holes into his head until he woke up.---i prompted myself with 'We were studying across from each other in the library not acknowledging each other for hours and you passed out and fell onto my book so I’m screwed' and this is what happened





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> nice to meet ya i'm stackson trash enjoy this

Jackson was screwed. Absolutely, positively, totally, utterly screwed. 

When he’d sat down at the table, there had only been books and notebooks and an open laptop on one side, but the owner wasn’t in sight. But it was the last open seat in the library and Jackson knew he’d end up ignoring whoever his table partner was anyway. At least that was what he thought until a tall, slim, mole-covered figure sat down across from him. Jackson wasn’t the kind of guy to get butterflies in his stomach or have his heart start pounding when a guy smiled at him or go speechless when he saw a handsome guy. But then there he was, a speechless mess with his heart pounding a million miles a minute and a stomach full of butterflies. He hated himself for it.

He huffed and turned back to the halfway-completed essay on his laptop. He was _not_ about to let some amber-eyed kid with a cute, upturned nose distract him from his essay. That would just be pathetic and Jackson was anything but pathetic.

At least that’s what he kept trying to tell himself. Over the course of three hours, he’d only written a quarter of what he _should’ve_ written for his essay and ended up spending the majority of his time sneaking glances over his laptop at Amber Eyes. He had a highlighter in his mouth, even when he was just typing on his laptop. And when he _wasn’t_ typing on his laptop, he had a pencil in each hand. As far as Jackson could tell, he was writing with each hand simultaneously in different notebooks. How the hell did this kid’s brain even work?

Jackson shut his laptop with a huff and shoved it back into his backpack. Looking at his laptop only led to him staring at Amber Eyes like a doe-eyed jackass. He grabbed his math textbook and set it in front of him. He had some math homework due soon anyway.

He was working on a problem in his notebook until he heard a loud _thunk_. Jackson looked up, startled, and raised an eyebrow; Amber Eyes had passed out with his head in Jackson’s textbook. He sucked in a breath and glanced around the library. It seemed like no one else had noticed Amber Eyes passing out. Jackson sat stupidly in his chair for a couple minutes and stared. Should he wake him up? Let him sleep? Yell at him for interrupting his homework? In the end, he settled for flicking Amber Eyes’ head. Nothing happened. The guy didn’t even flinch. Jackson narrowed his eyes and tried glaring holes into his head until he woke up. When that (obviously) didn’t work, he crossed his arms and slouched back in his chair. He _knew_ he could just shove the guy off of his textbook, but he was cute. Jackson didn’t necessarily _want_ to be rude to him. At least, he didn’t want to be _too_ rude. He’d flicked him in the head, after all.

After a few moments of deliberation, Jackson kicked Amber Eyes’ shin under the table. For a moment, he thought it had worked; Amber Eyes shifted and made small groaning noise.

“Mmm...you dirty girl,” Amber Eyes mumbled, with his eyes still shut. Jackson’s entire face immediately flushed red and he avoided eye contact with students at nearby tables giving them confused looks.

“Wake _up_ , you idiot,” he stage whispered. He took his pencil and jabbed it at Amber Eyes’ head a few times. It only resulted in the guy rubbing his cheek against the pages. Jackson huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms again. Finally, he just grabbed the textbook and pulled it out from under Amber Eyes. His head made a loud _thud_ when it hit the table and he woke immediately.

“Fucking _Christ_ , man. Ow.” Amber Eyes rubbed his cheek and glared over at Jackson. Okay, yeah, he felt a little bad, but it wasn’t _his_ fault that this guy had fallen asleep on his textbook.

“Maybe try not to fall asleep all over other people’s things,” he sneered.

Amber Eyes rolled his eyes and cracked his neck on either side. “Sorry, dude. I’ve been awake for hours.”

Now it was _Jackson’s_ turn to roll his eyes. “It’s five in the evening. I think we’ve _all_ been awake for hours now.”

“No, man. I’ve been awake since two am. My last coffee was at eight.”

Jackson raised his eyebrows and uncrossed his arms. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Maybe he could’ve let the guy sleep for a few more minutes. “Why the hell have you been up since two?” he asked.

Amber Eyes opened his mouth to respond, but a librarian came over to shush them. Jackson rolled his eyes again once she left and began packing up his stuff. “Come on,” he said as he nodded toward the door. Amber Eyes nodded and followed Jackson out the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“Okay. So. As I was saying,” he said as soon as the door closed behind them, “I’ve been up since two in the morning. See, I was hanging out with my best friend Scotty and I ended up falling asleep in his dorm. We were watching Netflix on his laptop, you know? Netflix is easy to fall asleep to. Anyway, I woke up later because he elbow was jabbing me in the side and when I checked my phone, it was two. So then I got out of his bed and wrote him a little message on a sticky note telling him I went back to my dorm room, but when I got back, I realized I had left my room key in Scotty’s room and so I called him a bunch of times, but he didn’t wake up. I ended up sitting in the lounge area by the elevators for _hours_.”

Jackson really hadn’t been expecting this guy to talk a mile a minute, especially after having passed out in the library. He didn’t have a chance to sneak in a jab about it.

“I tried falling asleep there, okay? So don’t even ask me why I didn’t try to sleep there, because I _tried_. It was way too noisy and I was paranoid that someone would draw on my face or something. I’ve seen that happen and I was _not_ about to let that happen to me. But by the time Scott woke up, I only had an hour before my first class, so I grabbed my key from him and showered to wake myself up enough for class. Also because I hadn’t actually showered in a couple days, which...you really didn’t need to know.” Amber Eyes rubs the back of his neck and winces.

Jackson snorted and shook his head. “I don’t really need to know about your lack of personal hygiene,” he teased.

“Yeah, well, _you’re_ the one who asked to hear why I’ve been awake since two in the morning.”

“Exactly. I asked to hear _that_ , not your whole life story.”

Amber Eyes scoffed and nudged Jackson with his shoulder. “You’re brutal. I like you.”

Jackson tried to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at that comment. “Shut up.” He stared straight ahead to avoid eye contact and shoved his hands into his pockets. He stopped walking once they reached the university’s coffee shop. “Do you want anything?” he asked.

Amber Eyes gave him a cocky grin and tilted his head to the side. “Wow. You don’t even know my name and you’re already buying me coffee? You sure know the way to a guy’s heart.”

Jackson huffed and turned away from him to look at the menu. Amber Eyes chuckled and nudged his shoulder again. “You’re blushing.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and shrugged. “So?”

“ _So_ it’s cute,” said Amber Eyes. “You’re cute.”

Thankfully, Jackson didn’t need to respond; the girl in front of him finished her order and stepped aside to let him order. “Medium nonfat latte with caramel drizzle.”

“Name?” asked the barista as she wrote his order on the cup.

“Jackson,” he said, and stepped aside and gestured for Amber Eyes to order.

“Small Americano.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Make it a large.”

The barista nodded and looked up at Amber Eyes. “Name?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Amber Eyes just smirked at him and winked. “Stiles.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes and slid his credit card to pay. “What the hell kind of name is _Stiles_?” he asked. “That’s not even a real name.”

“Sure it is. It’s _my_ name,” Amber Eyes -- _Stiles_ \-- said. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Jackson’s jaw dropped and he whipped his head around to look at him. “You’re shitting me. That’s _not_ a real name. Who the hell names their kid _Stiles Stilinski_?”

The barista handed them their coffees and Stiles thanked her for the both of them. “Technically, no one. Stiles is just a nickname,” he said.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and sipped his coffee. “So your real name is…?”

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “You haven’t even told me _your_ name yet, buddy. You go first.”

Jackson rolled his eyes -- he figured it was something he’d end up doing a lot around Stiles -- and huffed. “Jackson Whittemore.”

Stiles nodded and sipped his coffee slowly. “Jackson. That’s a nice name.”

“Obviously,” he said. He made his way over to a table and set his backpack next to his chair. Stiles plopped down across from him and leaned against the back of his chair. “Are you going to tell me your real name yet?”

Stiles smirked again and Jackson refused to let himself think about how hot it was. “Mieczysław.”

Jackson’s eyes widened and he nearly choked on his coffee. “Excuse me?” he asked.

“Mieczysław,” he said again, grinning. “That’s why I go by Stiles. It’s easier.”

“Stiles it is.”

Stiles was quiet for a bit and just looked at him. Jackson could feel himself flushing under his gaze. “What do you want?” he asked after a few moments.

“I _want_ to ask you out, but I’m trying to figure out if you’re into guys or not.”

Jackson was fairly certain his heart had actually popped out of his chest from beating so hard. “Even if I am, who says I’m into you?” Like hell he’d lose his cool in front of some guy he just met. It didn’t even matter how hot Stiles was.

“Well, considering you bought me coffee, I’d say I have a pretty good chance,” he said, winking.

Jackson chose to ignore that point and said, “So, what, are you going to ask me to get dinner with you or something tonight?”

“See, if you would’ve let me finish, you’d know that I have to spend the rest of the night studying and doing homework,” Stiles said. Jackson’s heart began to sink and he took another sip of his coffee. “But if you’re free this weekend, I’d definitely like to take you out to dinner.”

He could feel a smile begin to tug at the corners of his lips and he shrugged. “I’ll check my schedule.”

Stiles smiled and pulled a stack of sticky notes out of his backpack. He began scribbling on one and then handed it to Jackson. “In case your schedule’s open, here’s my number.” 

Jackson looked at the note in his hand and folded it before shoving it into his pocket. “Thanks.”

He winked again and stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Thanks for the coffee, though, man. Seriously. Let me know about this weekend, alright? At least let me buy _you_ a coffee.”

Jackson felt his lips curve into half-smile and he nodded. “I suppose that’d only be fair. I’ll let you know.”

Stiles grinned widely and waved as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Jackson pulled his phone out of his pocket and entered the number into his phone.

_To: Stiles  
Saturday night. I’m free._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! all comments and kudos are appreciated :')
> 
> feel free to send me a prompt on [tumblr!](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> reblog the original post on tumblr [here](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/163961878674/study-buddies/)


End file.
